respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma Punch
• Tier 3 of the Ghostbusters 30th (Event) • Tier 4 of Trial 2 of the Superstars (Event) • Tier 5 of Trial 4 of the 5 Year Anniversary • Tier 8 of Trial 2 of the Chinese New Year 4 (Event) • Tier 4 of Trial 2 of the Diamonita Wars (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 of the Demons of the Storm |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 3 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Launcher |currency = Cash}}The Plasma Punch '''is the 25th weapon available and costs . It is unlocked at level 40 and has 3 shots per clip. It boasts great Damage, moderate Range, and very high Accuracy and Agility. Strategy The '''Plasma Punch, can be used in a similar way like the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle; the bullets are similar, but this weapon bullets travel faster. This weapon is able to execute long range kills, but should be best used for mid-range kills as getting too close can kill you. Try to aim at the player's feet so that the explosion can damage him. The most resistant and highest health opponents can be defeated with a full clip, although the bullets can be dodged if the opponent is far away from the bullet. This weapon has the Range of a Noisy Cricket so be sure to fire only when the enemy is close but not too close for you may kill yourself. It is suggested to wear the Ghostbusters Jacket since it can reduce the self damage by half. This makes it useful for close-ranged combat since players can bump into you and as soon as you fire the weapon, your target will die while you still live. (Theoretically) Overall a unique weapon with the fastest Agility and reload speed for an energy-based weapon but the least favorable weapon, so you might want to think twice about buying due to its high cost. pla4.png|Old Design Of Plasma Punch. pla1.png|Plasma Punch In Menu. pla2.png|Plasma Punch Equipped View. pla5.png|Plasma Punch (Ghostbuster Skin) Equipped. pla3.png|Plasma Punch Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.26.10.png|As Seen In-Game. Plasma Punch.PNG|Explosion Of Plasma Punch. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.04.00 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.04.06 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Plasma Punch has a fast fire rate. *Inflicts a decent amount of Damage, killing players in 2-4 shots. *Fast Agility when equipped. *Combined with the Ghostbusters Jacket, getting auto killed is less likely to occur.. *Can be buffed greatly by wearing Wasp Helmet and Wasp Helmet and Wasp Pants which both provides the player with 25% extra damage so they make up 50% extra damage. Disadvantages * The Plasma Punch projectile is slow, making it easily avoided. * Auto kill is possible if careless. * The area Damage radius is very small, so it is a bit unlikely to hit a player if missed. * Small amount of ammo (3). * Weakened by players wearing the Ghostbusters Jacket/A.S.P. Armor. * No auto aim. * Expensive to some players. Video Trivia *In The Bureau :XCOM Declassified protagonist William Carter uses something that resembles the Plasma Punch. Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Event Weapons Category:Punch Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Launchers